Lokison
by Haweke.1
Summary: Un jour Thor voit son neveu face à un miroir. Et il se rappelle que Narfi est le fils de Loki, un détail que l'adolescent a bien du mal à oublier.


Note de l'auteur: première fanfic sur ce fandom. Et première publiée aussi. Le personnage de Narfi m'a toujours fasciné. Surtout qu'on ne sait pas grand chose de lui. Juste qu'il ait tué à cause de son père, ses entrailles servant à retenir Loki prisonnier. Pour coller à l'univers Marvel, il est toujours en vie. L'histoire se passe… Pas mal de siècle après avengers et thor 2 (quand j'ai commencé à écrire je n'avais pas vu ce film ce qui explique la mort de Loki)

Disclamer : Lear et Haskon m'appartiennent, le reste est du domaine de la mythologie nordique et de l'interprétation qu'en fait Marvel

.

.

.

La matinée s'étirait langoureusement sous un soleil aussi estival qu'impitoyable. Un souffle d'air paresseux et chaleureux soulevait les cheveux de la plupart des convives tandis que les enfants couraient un peu plus loin. Quelques jeunes discutaient près des fontaines, leur pieds nus jouant dans l'eau qui glougloutait paisiblement. Fandral sourit, il adorait la vie ici. Très différente d'Asgard généralement plus paisible et indolente que ce qu'il avait vécu.

On comprenait d'autant plus pourquoi Sigyn avait choisit de revenir vivre sur sa terre natale après… tout le reste. À ce propos, il releva la tête et observa le groupe d'adolescent qui riait un peu à l'écart des adultes.

« Narfi n'est pas là? »

Haskon interrompit un moment sa lecture pour regarder autour de lui. Ses cheveux blonds plus désordonnés que jamais et les cernes soulignant ses yeux noirs attestaient de la courte nuit qu'il avait passé, avec de longues heures remplies de rire et d'alcool.

« Pas vu, il doit être dans ses appartements. J'vais le chercher si… »

Thor interrompit sa conversation avec Sif et se leva d'un bond, ses longs cheveux fouettant ses épaules.

« Pas la peine, j'y vais. »

Il traversa le parc en de grandes enjambés avant d'atteindre le château familial. Retrouver la chambre de son neveu dans le dédale de couloirs et de pièces, sans logique apparente fut plus facile que ce qu'il avait appréhendé.

Il finit par pousser une porte de bois d'un beau rouge laqué pour pénétrer dans une chambre. Impeccablement rangé, si on exceptait les piles de livres et de documents qui reposaient sur et autour du bureau. Il ne distinguait presque pas le parquet recouvert par des tapis dans un camaïeu allant du bleu au violet. Ses bottes s'enfonçaient mollement dans les textures douce sous ses pieds alors qu'il traversait la pièce. Un rayon de soleil éclairait le lit, couvert par des draps écru et totalement vide.

Machinalement, il s'emparât du tissu et le tendit un peu plus sur le matelas, veillant à ce que les plis soient aussi élégant que possible. Puis il se détourna et se dirigea vers le boudoir attenant, sachant que Narfi aimait lire dedans. Alors qu'il pénétrait dans la pièce, une vision le figea sur place.

Son neveu lui tournait le dos et ne pouvait pas le voir trop concentré sur son miroir pour ne serait ce que l'entendre. Il portait une tenue de cérémonie verte et or qui fit se contracter violemment l'estomac du dieu du tonnerre tandis qu'il la reconnaissait sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Les yeux azurs de Thor s'égaraient avec une fascination morbide sur les dorures qui rehaussaient la haute taille du garçon, bien trop haute et développée pour un enfant de quinze ans. Il connaissait ses vêtements, ce n'étaient pas ceux de Narfi.

Finalement au prix d'un douloureux effort, il releva les yeux et observa le reflet qui se dessinait face à lui. Une fois de plus sa gorge se serra. C'était Narfi, et ce n'était pas lui.

La première différence, la plus violente qui le frappa en plein coeur fut la couleur de ses yeux. Son neveu avait hérité du regard de sa mère. Deux pupilles d'un bleu sombre et pénétrant, étrangement apaisant, qui faisait penser au ciel un soir d'été. Doux lorsque le jeune homme était heureux ou paisible, ses yeux devenaient d'un noir d'encre lorsqu'il perdait son calme et que les émotions prenaient le dessus.

Mais aujourd'hui, deux émeraudes lui faisaient face. Un regard brillant et enfiévré si différent et pourtant si similaire. Le passé revint en bloc et un rire moqueur et cruel mais si familier retentit quelque part dans l'esprit de Thor alors qu'il observait la forme en amande des yeux et l'éclat si particulier des yeux verts.

La malice, même artificielle, continuait d'animer le regard d'un homme mort depuis des siècles comme une nouvelle moquerie par delà la mort. Mais cette plaisanterie n'en était pas une, et elle ne le faisait certainement pas rire. Au contraire, le chagrin étreignait sa poitrine comme au premier jour.

Les traits du visage de son neveu se modifiait lentement comme si une main extérieur les redessinait. Ils perdaient lentement leurs finesse et leur douceur presque enfantine pour prendre un tour plus dur et plus aigu.

L'élégance demeurait la même et les changements infime auraient put tromper un oeil moins aguerris mais le guerrier ne s'y trompait pas. Il ne connaissait que trop bien le visage que l'enfant arborait en temps normal et surtout les traits qui apparaissaient lentement à la lumière cru du soleil de midi étaient gravées dans son âme comme le souvenir d'un bonheur disparu et d'une faute qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais. Alors que les pommettes devenaient plus marqué, que le front se couvrait de rides presqu'invisibles et que la cicatrice en forme de lune ornant en temps normal son menton disparaissait pour laisser la place à une peau pâle mais moins argenté.

Lentement Narfi disparaissait pour laisser la place à un homme plus âgé, à un père dont il ne gardait pas le moindre souvenir et à celui que Thor désignait toujours comme étant son frère. Dans cette pièce calme et sous un soleil qui resplendissait en une moquerie au drame qui se nouait autour de lui, Loki renaissait de ses cendres.

Un sourire apparut sardonique apparut sur ce visage maigre, creusant les même fossettes que des siècles auparavant et illuminant comme jamais ce visage trop souvent sévère. Les souvenirs de rires et de malices partagés tordaient le coeur du dieu du tonnerre tandis qu'il constatait les milles petites erreurs qui se glissaient dans l'illusion.

Des détails qu'il pensait avoir oubliés, la façon dont le sourire de Loki partait de la droite vers la gauche et non pas du centre de ses lèvres ou la façon qu'il avait de regarder les gens du coin de l'oeil. Mais malgré ça, il était bien là, bien vivant face à lui totalement aveugle à sa présence. Une tromperie de plus du dieu de la malice qui agissait à travers son propre fils. Indifférent, comme jamais,

Il retint un soupir qui tenait plus du sanglot et tourna les talons pour s'échapper le plus vite possible, retournant dans la chambre paisible. Il faillit se laisser tomber sur le lit mais au lieu de cela s'effondra contre un mur inspirant profondément pour retenir les larmes qui le secouait de haut en bas, sa poitrine plus douloureuse que jamais.

Son père avait toujours affirmé que les hommes ne pleuraient pas, mais là, alors que le monde entier semblait en paix il luttait pour ne pas s'effondrer sur la poitrine de son frère mort et de cet enfant qu'il ne comprenait plus et craignait de comprendre.

Au lieu de quoi, il s'éclaircit lentement la gorge et refoula son chagrin.

« Narfi, tu es là? »

Il fut surpris d'entendre une voix douce et sereine répondre et pas le timbre profond de Loki et ses intonations sardonique qui définissait les phrases de son frère autant que ses yeux verts.

« Oui, désolé je répondais à une lettre Tsuna. »

Le prénom lui disait quelque chose mais dans la tempête de sentiment qui l'assiégeait il ne parvenait pas à mettre un visage sur le terme.

Il leva des yeux remplis de détresse vers son neveu et son coeur rata un nouveau battement.

Les vêtements de cérémonies avaient disparu, remplacé par un pantalon beige et une tunique bleu sombre. Les cheveux plus longs tombaient sur ses omoplates, le visage avait retrouvé sa juvénilité et les yeux bleu sombres réfléchissaient le calme habituel. Un mensonge de plus dans une existence qui en était déjà parsemé.

« On t'attendait tu viens? »

Il n'y eut pas la moindre hésitation dans l'attitude du garçon alors qu'il lui emboitait le pas les mains dans les poches.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent le groupe, il se plaça tout naturellement à la droite d'Haskon tout en entamant une discussion avec Edmond à propos de détails sans importance.

Mal à l'aise Thor alla trouver refuge auprès de Fandral qui lui jeta un regard oblique mais eut la courtoisie de ne pas poser de question, surtout que Sif venait de lui mettre d'autorité leur dernière fille de six mois dans les bras.

Le déjeuner s'écoula presque paisiblement mais bien trop lentement au goût de Thor qui faisait son possible pour ne pas dévisager Narfi. Installé dans sa diagonale, ce dernier plaisantait avec son cousin et parlait de leur futur expédition sur Terre.

.

.

.

« Il y a un problème avec Narfi? » questionna Lear en prenant place à ses côtés.

Thor sursauta et referma le rapport qu'il lisait tout en surveillant vaguement les enfants qui jouaient un peu plus loin. Il chercha du coin de l'oeil son neveu, mais ce dernier avait disparu avec Haskon un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi et on ne le verrait revenir qu'aux petites heures du matin.

Le roi d'Asgard se passa la main dans les cheveux et observa le frère ainé de Sigyn, qui veillait sur Narfi avec constance depuis qu'elle était morte.

Des cheveux roux et bouclés, de grands yeux aussi noir que ceux de son fils et une mine ouverte, pas vraiment l'idée qu'on se faisait un spécialiste des arts noirs. Mais surtout, il possédait une intuition aussi redoutable que dérangeante.

Un moment, Thor eut envie de mentir. Enfant, sa rivalité avec le mage l'avait poussé aux pires méfaits et même si aujourd'hui il l'appréciait un fond de compétition demeurait entre eux et il n'avait pas trop envie de se confier à quelqu'un en qui il n'avait que médiocrement confiance.

Mais il ne se voyait pas aborder le sujet avec qui que ce soit. Plus que jamais sa mère lui manquait, Frigga saurait comment réconforter le jeune homme ou abordait le sujet avec lui, alors que dans l'attente le dieu du tonnerre avait choisit de feindre l'ignorance.

Surtout que c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait confronter à un tel problème.

Il raconta par le menu l'incident à l'enchanteur. Ce dernier semblait à peine l'écouter, perdu dans ses pensées il faisait apparaitre et disparaitre des étincelles de toutes les couleurs qui s'enroulaient autour de ses longs doigts.

« Ce n'est pas inhabituel pour un jeune avec de tels dons de tenter des métamorphoses. Mais généralement, ce n'est pas cette partie de leur anatomie qu'ils privilégient. »

Un rire mal à l'aise échappa au dieu tonnerre qui savait que Lear annonçait ça autant pour détendre l'atmosphère que pour gagner du temps. Gain de temps qui ne servit à rien puisque finalement un signal strident jaillit du pendant d'oreille de l'enchanteur qui s'excusa et disparut.

.

.

.

Il le retrouva le lendemain dans la salle de cinéma que Lear, fasciné par la technologie terrienne, avait fait installé dès son accession au pouvoir.

Au lieu de regardé un film, il regardait des images d'archives, sans doute volé au SHIELD. Ce n'était pas le combat de New-York que le jeune garçon regardait mais les images de la courte captivité de Loki.

Ce n'était pas l'homme moqueur qu'il avait vu revenir dans un miroir quelque jour auparavant. Bien au contraire. Tout ce qu'on lisait sur les traits de son frère c'était une haine sans fin, une cruauté qui tenait de la folie et une colère aussi brulante que les feux chitauri.

La bouche se tordait lorsqu'il crachait son venin tandis que ses mains se crispaient au fur et à mesure de sa tirade haineuse. L'étincelle de malice dans son regard avait disparut remplacé par un brasier ardent qui luisait d'autant plus fort que Loki se régalait de la détresse, feinte, de l'agent Romanov.

On sentait le dieu des mensonges heureux à sa manière. La détresse et la douleur qui s'épanouissait autour de lui le réjouissait, comme un homme dans le désert qui boit de l'eau pour la première fois depuis une éternité.

Loki avait toujours eut soif, soif de savoir, soif de reconnaissance, soif d'amitié. Plus tard sa soif s'était orienté vers le pouvoir, la puissance puis, de façon plus vicieuse, il avait commencé à se réjouir de la détresse des autres, de la douleur et de la souffrance alors qu'il accomplissait sa vengeance.

Perdu dans l'ombre, uniquement éclairé par l'écran, Narfi leva deux doigts et effleura le visage de son père. L'écran se troubla un peu lorsque la chair entra en contact avec le plasma mais inconscient de leur observateur Loki et Natasha continuait leur discussion.

« Il était fou. » chuchota l'adolescent en éteignant l'écran. Il se tourna vers lui et Thor sut qu'il avait toujours eut conscience de sa présence.

« Beaucoup le croyaient, mais il nous a sauvé à la fin. »

« L'a-t-il vraiment fait? »

Le jeune homme le rejoignit puis le dépassa sans un regard, s'éloignant d'un pas alerte vers sa chambre. Thor hésita un moment et le suivit en silence à travers le dédale de couloir. Narfi ouvrit la porte et se laissa glisser contre un mur étendant les jambes devant lui.

D'un geste du poignet, il fit apparaitre une cigarette qu'il glissa entre ses lèvres tandis qu'elle s'allumait toute seule. Thor grimaça, il n'aimait pas cette manie terrienne même si des études prouvaient que les Asgardiens mettaient nettement moins leur santé en jeux.

« Il est mort pour nous. »

Un rire cruel et désabusé s'échappa en même temps que la fumée grise que crachait le jeune homme, très semblable à celui de Loki alors qu'il se montrait le pire côté de sa personnalité. Le rire cessa si vite qu'il s'apparentait plus à un aboiement qu'autre chose.

« Pour nous? Allons mon oncle, ne sois pas naïf. Il est peut être mort pour toi et encore. Mais certainement pas pour ma mère ou pour moi. Tu le sais très bien. Il s'en moquait. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui c'était la vengeance. SA vengeance. Pour le meurtre de sa mère, mais SA vengeance quand même»

Narfi inspira profondément.

« Finalement ce n'est pas surprenant, non? Il était égoïste, oncle Lear ne me l'a jamais caché. Tout ce qu'il faisait, tout ce qu'il a toujours fait c'était pour lui uniquement pour lui. »

Il ne hurlait pas. Narfi Lokison ne hurlait jamais, il ne s'énervait jamais. Sa voix demeurait douce et basse, comme lorsqu'il racontait ses voyages. Mais cela n'empêchait pas les mots de trembler dans sa gorge tandis qu'il les avalait et les recrachait difficilement.

Debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, Thor n'osait pas entrer dans la chambre. Le seuil lui offrait une protection aussi minime que nécessaire. Il n'avait jamais vu son neveu ainsi. Depuis combien de temps ce passé sordide le rongeait ainsi?

On évitait toujours de mentionner Loki à Asgard, ce qui n'empêchait pas les courtisans de chuchotaient les rares fois à Narfi se montrait à la cour. Le jeune homme faisait mine de ne pas les entendre mais cela le touchait forcément. La cigarette finit écrasée contre la tapis mais aucune marque de brulure n'endommagea la décoration tandis qu'on appuyait plus fort que nécessaire sur le mince tube de papier pour le presser contre les fibres naturelles.

« Ton oncle n'a jamais vraiment aimé Loki. »

C'était peu de le dire.

« Ce n'est pas très étonnant, non? Qui pourrait aimer un homme pareil? »

« Ta mère l'aime. »

« Ma mère était sa femme. Elle a toujours accompli son devoir. C'est ce qui l'a tué. »

« Elle ne l'aimait pas que par devoir. Sinon, tu ne serais jamais né. »

« Et lui? Il l'aimait? »

Thor hésita. Personne n'avait jamais vraiment sut ce qui se passait dans le coeur de Loki, surtout lorsque l'on touchait à un domaine aussi intime que l'amour. Loki avait connu des passions violentes avec plusieurs femmes et Sigyn avait toujours été à part, mais pouvait-on vraiment parler d'amour?

Et puis il redoutait la question qui devait inévitablement suivre. Pourtant elle jaillit quand même.

« Et moi? Il m'aimait? »

Il ne connaissait pas la vérité et ne voyait pas de réponse à offrir à son neveu. Était-ce mieux de l'assurer de l'indifférence d'un père absent et meurtrier ou au contraire de souligner qu'il restait son père et l'avait aimé.

Loki ne parlait presque jamais de sa famille, même avant tout ça. Par pudeur sans doute, mais cette pudeur pouvait aussi passer pour de l'indifférence.

« Tu ne te souviens pas lui? »

Narfi haussa les épaules. Une façon de refuser de répondre aux questions qu'il privilégiait tout particulièrement. Il avait le même geste indifférent lorsqu'il s'agissait d'éviter des conflits.

« Tu n'as jamais peur? »

La question surprit Thor. Son neveu regardait droit devant lui, indifférent à tout le reste.

« De quoi? »

« Que je sois comme lui. Tout le monde, le dit. Je suis son fils. Je suis lui. Même taille (quand j'aurais grandi), même carrure, même sang jotun, même intelligence, même amour des mots, même magie, même tics. Je suis juste un nouveau Loki ! Tu n'as pas peur, que je fasse comme lui? »

Thor éclata de rire.

« Tu n'es absolument pas un nouveau Loki. »

« Comment tu peux le savoir? »

Les réponses se bousculaient et Thor s'entendit les donner en désordre. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'émerveiller devant les petits détails et les grands faits qui différencier ce garçon de son père.

On retrouvait beaucoup des meilleurs traits de Loki chez Narfi. La même intelligence, la même pudeur extrême, la même capacité de persuasion, la même finesse de l'analyse. Mais tant de chose différaient.

Loki adorait se moquer des gens alors que Narfi détestait ça. L'un aimait la pluie, l'autre préférait le vent. La façon qu'avait Narfi de froncer uniquement le sourcil droit alors que Loki froncer le gauche. Narfi fuyait les affrontements alors que Loki les déclenchaient. Loki s'affirmait sans problème, alors que le garçon restait dans l'ombre et ne partageait jamais ses sentiments.

Une fois dans la bataille, le fils faisait preuve d'efficacité et de pugnacité alors que le père se révélait tout en ruse et en subtilité. Il y avait tant de chose qu'il aurait pût lui confier pendant des heures. Aussi il conclut

« Tu es le fils de Loki. C'est un fait avéré. Mais tu es aussi le fils de ta mère. »

Sigyn. La petite Sigyn au rire doux, Sigyn la puissante magicienne, l'héritière d'un clan tristement célèbre. La déesse de la fidélité possédait une force morale que tout Asgard lui enviait et sa mort avait attristé de nombreuses personne, en plus de son fils. Et dans les pupilles bleu de l'adolescent on voyait la même droiture et la même fierté que dans celles de sa mère.

Thor sourit à son neveu.

« Peut être ce pour ça que l'on a deux parents, pour l'équilibre. »

Le murmure de Narfi n'appelait pas de réponse. Le jeune homme se redressa et s'emparant d'un élastique attacha ses cheveux.

« Oncle Lear parle de m'offrir un troisième pendant d'oreille. T'en penses quoi? »

« Que tu ne devras pas te plaindre, si Fandral recommence à te traiter de fille. »

Un rire, encore un peu triste s'éleva dans la chambre tandis que Narfi fouillait dans les livres près de son bureau.

« Oncle Thor, merci. »

Le dieu du tonnerre sourit.

« Je t'en prie. La prochaine fois, viens me voir dès le début. »


End file.
